Black and Red Silk
by UnderWorld Mistress
Summary: ***t/p...the first chapter is short but trust me it gets longer and funnier as you read along!! revies are nice!!!***
1. weekend at roshi's

***Disclaimer: I do not.and I repeat I DO NOT own any Dragonball Z/GT character! So please don't sue me! It would greatly be appreciated!***  
  
T/P-"BLUE AND BLACK SILK'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There is was again, for the 100th time that afternoon. The same shrill voice of the same person, who would never leave me alone for as long as I will live, now there is something to look forward to. Yes, her name was Marron Colbern. I knew I would never get away from that voice, ever!  
  
"Oh Trunksieeeeeeeee..where are you?" came the all to happy voice. Trunks just put his head down in defeat and rolled his eyes at the blonde. 'How much more can I take of her shit?' Well it could get worse.  
  
As he listened to marron ramble on about something as material as her new bathing suit, he was to busy staring across the ocean into the far abyss. Rohsi's island was just as beautiful as ever. The clear blue water sparkled like tiny diamonds as it washed up on the white sanded beach. The sun was shinning like a freshly polished penny, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky to block it. 'how could something like this island be so beautiful?' Just then he was rudely awakend from his day dreaming by her. 'Now why is she here again? Oh yes because of the bar-b-q! But that didn't mean that she had to come to. What a dumb slut! She can't even get the hint that I despise her and her stupid bathing suit!'  
  
It was a gorgeous bikini or a scrap of cloth, but it made her look like Laura Flynn Boyle on the cover of GLOBE. What a nasty site to see! "Trunskie lets go play in the water." He didn't even get a chance to respond because she grabbed his arm and literally dragged him in the water.  
  
'God damnit! I didn't want to go into the water! That dumb blonde! Arg!' But while he was cursing Marron under his breath two giggles made him look in the direction that they came from.  
  
Trunks's eyes almost fell out of his sockets. There he saw his sister (A/N: he is not looking at his sister in anyway sexual! For whoever was wondering! That is just gross!) and her best friend splashing each other. Her best friend happened to be the woman that Trunks was madly in love with. The woman known as Pan Son. 


	2. looks have been noticed

***Disclaimer: I do not.and I repeat I DO NOT own any Dragonball Z/GT character! So please don't sue me! It would greatly be appreciated!***  
  
T/P-"BLUE AND BLACK SILK'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There is was again, for the 100th time that afternoon. The same shrill voice of the same person, who would never leave me alone for as long as I will live, now there is something to look forward to. Yes, her name was Marron Colbern. I knew I would never get away from that voice, ever!  
  
"Oh Trunksieeeeeeeee..where are you?" came the all to happy voice. Trunks just put his head down in defeat and rolled his eyes at the blonde. 'How much more can I take of her shit?' Well it could get worse.  
  
As he listened to marron ramble on about something as material as her new bathing suit, he was to busy staring across the ocean into the far abyss. Rohsi's island was just as beautiful as ever. The clear blue water sparkled like tiny diamonds as it washed up on the white sanded beach. The sun was shinning like a freshly polished penny, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky to block it. 'how could something like this island be so beautiful?' Just then he was rudely awakend from his day dreaming by her. 'Now why is she here again? Oh yes because of the bar-b-q! But that didn't mean that she had to come to. What a dumb slut! She can't even get the hint that I despise her and her stupid bathing suit!'  
  
It was a gorgeous bikini or a scrap of cloth, but it made her look like Laura Flynn Boyle on the cover of GLOBE. What a nasty site to see! "Trunskie lets go play in the water." He didn't even get a chance to respond because she grabbed his arm and literally dragged him in the water.  
  
'God damnit! I didn't want to go into the water! That dumb blonde! Arg!' But while he was cursing Marron under his breath two giggles made him look in the direction that they came from.  
  
Trunks's eyes almost fell out of his sockets. There he saw his sister (A/N: he is not looking at his sister in anyway sexual! For whoever was wondering! That is just gross!) and her best friend splashing each other. Her best friend happened to be the woman that Trunks was madly in love with. The woman known as Pan Son. 


End file.
